Merchandise display tags are a well known device for hanging articles of merchandise from display racks and many ways have been developed to attach merchandise to display tags including, for example, adhesives, straps, tags, chains, bindings, staples, pins, clasps, clips and screws. A display tag not only holds the item of merchandise being displayed but generally presents useful information to a consumer about the product. Sometimes, however, display tags can unduly interfere with close examination or inspection of the merchandise. For example, display tags are commonly attached to a pair of gloves, like many articles of clothing, with plastic T-barb or loop fasteners that must pass through a portion of the glove material. This has two disadvantages. First, many gloves are constructed using a combination of elastic material and a rugged, wear-resistant material, e.g., leather, suede, or a durable nonwoven polymer. Passing the fastener through the rugged material creates an unwanted permanent hole. Second, since elastic materials are generally comprised of a mesh of woven fibers, each of which fibers is relatively weak, passing or pushing the fastener through the elastic material when initially attaching the fastener can result in damage to the material. In addition, normal handling of the glove by consumers and retail personnel can result in the fastener tearing out of and damaging the material. In particular, this may happen when a customer tries on a glove. Doing so can cause the loop or T-barb fastener to catch when pulled, resulting in stress on the material and unintended damage to the product. There is, therefore, a need for a display tag system that does not damage the goods when being attached, and that reduces or avoids entirely damage to the goods from handling while the product is being merchandised. Particularly, with respect to gloves, there is a need for a display tag system that facilitates a consumer trying on a displayed glove without interference from attached the display tag. In some circumstances it may be beneficial to be able to remove merchandise temporarily from a display tag in order to reduce consumer frustration and improve the shopping experience.
Commonly, display tags are attached to merchandise in such a way that the tag or a connecting element of the tag must be destroyed to separate the tag from the merchandise. Thus, if after detaching the tag from the merchandise the consumer chooses not to purchase the merchandise, or if the display tag accidentally becomes separated from the merchandise, the display tag may be reattached only with makeshift methods. Merchandise without an originally attached display tag may not meet consumer expectations for new and undamaged goods and, therefore, can be more difficult to sell. A substantial amount of time is spent by retail personnel reattaching removed display tags to merchandise and redisplaying the merchandise, all at considerable cost and frustration to the retailer.
It is beneficial to present an orderly display of goods and still be able to detach and reattach an item of interest from its display tag, especially when many items of merchandise are crowded into limited space on a display rack. Limiting the twisting and swinging movement of displayed merchandise helps to maintain order and organization on the display rack and prevents merchandise and display tags from becoming separated.
Accordingly, when a customer will be directly examining merchandise on display, there is a need for a reattachable merchandise display tag, especially one which avoids collateral damage to the merchandise incurred from attaching the display tag. A further need exists for a display tag system that limits twisting and swinging movement of items of merchandise hung from display tags.